Robot Sub-Zero
As a robot, Sub-Zero's natural strength is further enhanced through cybernetics. While he has a noticeably lighter frame, he appears to easily be the strongest and most capable of the robot ninjas, not only for soundly defeating his former Lin Kuei member Sektor and his older brother, but both Shokan warriors, Kintaro and Goro single-handed at the same time. He still retains his old freezin' powers and wields the same skill he had when he was human, but these have been translated into a fighting style especially suited for his unique frame, taking attributes from both his original form and Human. While he can fire ice balls in an instant from his chest, he still performs the charging motion subconsciously to help focus his power. He still retains the ability to shape the cold around his body into solid weaponry and thus, regularly uses an ice sword in battle, albeit with a different, much larger shape featuring a hand guard. Like Cyrax, he has the ability to teleport by separating his limbs and reconfiguring at a different location. While he has lost the ability to make ice clones, he is instead given the ability to flash-freeze himself temporarily, passing the freeze to melee attackers for a quick counterattack. Fighting style Some robot-ass freeze moves Special moves *'Ice Ball:' Robot Sub-Zero pushes a ball of ice directly towards the opponent to freeze them in a place for a free hit. This move is similar to his freeze in human form, except it's smaller, slightly slower, and is fired directly from the chest. (MK 9) *'Ice Mmmmm... Bomb:' Robbot Sub-Zero farts an ice bomb from his robotic ass. When the bomb explodes, it freezes the opponent. It will just damage the opponent if the bomb is in very close range to them. There are short, medium and long range variations of the attack. This move is similar to Cyrax's Mmmmm... Bomb. (MK 9) *'Slide:' Robot Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. This move is taken directly from his human form. (MK 9) *'Teleportation:' Robo Sub-Zero's limbs detach from his body with a flash of blue-white light. Then they reattach behind his enemy. This move is very similar to Cyrax's Teleport. (MK 9) *'Ice Perry:' Robot Sub-Zero flash-freezes himself in a shit of ice. If he is touched by melee attacks while in this state, he will pass the freeze to his opponent and hit them with his Kori Blade. This does not work when hit by low attacks. (MK 9) Fatalities *'Cold Fusion:' Robot Sub-Zero enters a code on his arm and then jumps on his opponent, freezing himself with them. After that, they both explode into shards of ice, leaving only the opponent's legs. This Fatality resembles the suicide fatalities of Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King as well as Cyrax's MK3 Self-Destruct Fatality (further giving him resemblance to Cyrax, along with a similar teleport and ranged bombs). (MK 9) *'Brain Freezar:' Robot Sub-Zero fires 2 ice shurikens from his chest, one into each of the opponent's eyes. After that, he charges an ice blast and fires it while shooting a third shuriken. Both get into the opponent's brain, where they spin, shredding it, which is shown in a fashion similar to the X-Ray moves. As the shuriken spins, the opponent enters rigor mortis, freezes in a comedic pose and falls to the floor, dead, their limbs twitching in awkward ways. (MK 9) Other finishers *'Babality:' Robot Sub-Zero plays with one of his ice bombs. He then drops it, freezing himself into a block of ice. His cries can be heard while frozen. (MK 9) Quotes *''"You are not allowed for portal use."'' (To Kabal) *''"Sub-Zero. Robot LK-52O"'' (Introducing himself) *''"As you will soon discover the trutch." '' (To Kabal) *''"Yes, Smoke... will die."'' (Waked up by Kano) *''"I remember... all the evil things that I had done for Shao Kahn." '' (To the Earth warriors after he becomes guud) *''"They are not aware of my defection. I could deceive them."'' *''"My soul was poisoned. Now it is cleansed." '' *''"All those teeth, hands and claws, yet still more powerful."'' *''"Come no further, fiend of Outworld!"'' *''"You are not Sub-Sero."'' *''"Who are you to judge?"'' *''"Bi-Han??"'' *''"Restored? You and I both. We are just flawed copies of our former selves."'' *''"For what purpose? To serve the Never Land and Outworld?"'' *''"Then I will not regret your defeat."'' *''"You are right. We are not brothers."'' *''"The Lin Kuei! They surrounded us!"'' Trivia *To unlock "Robot" Sub-Zero, the player needs to defeat him in Chapter 13 of Story Mode. *Robo Sub-Zero is the only character whose ending is mute. *The "Robot" part of his name is not said by the announcer. *He has the lightest frame of all robots, going as far as to have his brain shown after a few punches. *He is the only character with a fatality that puts his opponent into a Rigor Mortis state. *The shurikens used in his Brain Freeze Fatality have the Lin Kuei Clan of ass symbol on them. *Unlike the other Robotic ninjas, Robot Sub-0 has a unique tint of blue for his blood. *If Freddy Krueger does his Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya Fatality on Robot Sub-Zero, the blood that spews out will be green instead of blue. *The Ice Perry special move, is one of his human form´s special moves in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. *Originally, his human form was going to have the Icy Perry, but it was given to his robot form in later development. *Unlocking him will earn the player a secret achievement titled Kold Fusion. He is one of the two characters who grant achievements when they are unlocked, the other being Quan Chi. *He is the only character whose X-Ray Move must be activated in the air. *According to the electronic readout when he is reactivated, his internal temperature is -50cº (celsius). *Also, when Robot Sub-Zero's slaving protocols are disengaged, the electronic readout shows that his brain function was lowered. This means that the Lin Kuei Clan did this to prevent complex thinking in their robot members (like Cyrax), so they wouldn't disobey orders. *Bo' Rai Cho, Kenshi, Frost and Reiko are located inside his database, as seen when he first tries to learn the identity of Kabal. *Robot Sub-Zero, along with Nightwolf, is the only character in whose ending is possessed by Shao Kahn. *His rapping background was Black Hole, and his opponent was former professional wrestling manager Paul Barrel. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:MK Category:Earth Monsters Category:Chineas Category:! Category:Multiplayer Chracters Category:Machines